Kyuuketsuki kishi
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand les Vampires se ramènent dans l'univers des chevaliers de la Déesse Athéna, ça donne ça ! Venez lire si vous osez ! *ricanements démoniaques* [YAOI] alors homophobes, passez votre chemin je vous prie ! Lorsque sang rime avec sentiments, attendez-vous à tout !
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà pour une histoire sur nos adorables -euh... ça reste à prouver ! - Chevaliers du Zodiaque ! Je vous présente donc cette fiction où les vampires sont de sortie ! Bah quoi ? Les Dieux viennent bien foutre la merde dans cette série alors pourquoi pas des vampires, franchement ? xD Donc je vous présente ce qui m'est sortit de la tête il y a pas longtemps. En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas pour le coin des persos puis pour la minute commentaire de ma belle Namara !

Avertissement : YAOI ! Alors homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire cette fiction car je ne serai pas responsable de ce qui arrivera à vos neurones si vous lisez ces lignes. Mais bienvenus aux yaoistes !

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuuketsuki kishi<strong>

I/Nuit sanglante

**U**ne violente secousse fit accourir la chevalerie de la déesse Athéna sur la plage du Sanctuaire. Tous se figèrent à la vue de ce qui s'y passait. Trois chevaliers qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus auparavant que ce soit de leur côté, celui de Poséidon ou même d'Hadès s'affrontaient à deux contre un. Ou plutôt, seuls les deux en armure s'affrontaient violemment, le troisième, plus jeune se tenait un peu en retrait de celui possédant un casque en forme de chauve-souris. Et semblait inquiet pour ce dernier qui lui jeta un regard rassurant. Erreur. Grave erreur.

- Alors aurais-tu peur pour ton petit Calice pour me quitter ainsi des yeux, Dante ?

Le dit Dante sursauta en voyant son ennemi passé à côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ni ne puisse réagir. Le plus jeune vit l'attaque venir et s'interposa. Dante se retourna à temps. A temps pour recevoir le corps ensanglanté de son Calice entre ses bras. Horrifié, il ne put rien faire d'autre que tomber à genou, le plus jeune tremblant dont la poitrine venait d'être transpercée par la main droite de son ennemi, entre ses bras. Son cœur était en miette au sens propre comme au figuré. Son adversaire éclata d'un rire goguenard en voyant le visage habituellement impassible de l'autre homme, maintenant figé dans l'effroi. Dante n'entendait rien, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de son jeune amour perdant tout son fluide vital sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur le visage terrifié de son vampire, un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres couvertes de sang et de gerçures. Sa respiration était irrégulière et ses forces l'abandonnaient. L'être de la nuit sentait sa température corporelle chuter de manière vertigineuse. Il cracha une grande quantité de sang en levant péniblement sa main fine vers le visage qu'il aimait tant.

- Ne sois pas triste, efface moi cette expression de ton visage, Dante…

- Ne parle pas, Gabriel…

Le dit Gabriel cligna des yeux, ces derniers devenaient plus ternes de secondes en secondes. Mais son sourire aimant ne disparaissait pas malgré ses toux de plus en plus violentes et rapprochées les unes des autres.

- Ne te fais pas… d'illusion. Il toussa de nouveau et sa tête retomba sur l'avant-bras de Dante qui était pendu à ses lèvres, n'arrivant pas à parler. Je ne m'en tirai pas cette fois mais avant de mourir, je veux que tu…

- NON ! Ne me demande pas une telle chose… Je t'en supplie !

Il serra le plus jeune contre lui, un peu brusquement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse une telle demande. Ce serait bien trop cruel… Surtout qu'il serait forcé d'obéir. La volonté des Calices étant absolue…

- Pardon… Je t'aime, Dante.

La main douce se glaça et retomba dans le sale poisseux de sang. Ce sang si envoûtant et puissant. Gabriel ne bougeait plus et son cœur comme son pouls avait tout simplement cessé d'exister. Le lien se déchira de manière si violente qu'un hurlement déchirant et non-humain ébranla la nuit alors que l'autre chevalier ricanait en ouvrant ses bras arachnéens. Il cracha de manière hystérique.

- Il est mort ! Amusant comme il est simple de faire disparaitre ce qui est cher aux autres… Même un Calice n'est pas assez puissant contre un Chevalier Vampire ? Qui l'eut cru ! Gabriel Van Helsing ! Pas très résistant au vu de son père, franchement…

- URUSAI !

- Oh mais c'est que j'ai touché la corde sensible, n'est-ce pas Dante ? Tu étais amoureux de ce dernier avant de tomber sous le charme de son fils, non ? Aurais-tu fait un transfert ?

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enchainer, Dante le plaqua violemment au sol. Un cratère s'était formé au niveau de la tête de l'autre et s'il avait été humain, il serait mort sur le coup. La puissance qu'il mettait dans ses coups fit pâlir la plupart des chevaliers d'or présents. L'aura de Dante frôlait le zéro absolu à l'image de celle de Camus bien qu'elle se rapproche de celle d'Hadès au niveau de l'envie de meurtre et de sang. Son casque ne couvrait plus sa tête et sa longue chevelure tombait sur son visage aux traits plus animal qu'autre chose. Ses ongles, devenus griffes s'étaient plantés dans la chair de son ennemi qui ne tressaillit que très légèrement. Ses crocs plongèrent dans la chair de son ennemi qui ne put supporter la douleur causée par le venin de Dante. Il se débattit furieusement mais rien n'y fit. Dante ne bougea pas, enfonçant davantage ses armes venimeuses. Dante retira violemment ses crocs de la chair au bout d'un long moment, arrachant par la même occasion une bonne partie de la veine principale qu'il brisa avant de la recracher. Se redressant sur les hanches du blessé dont le regard se faisait vitreux, Dante dévoila à la lune –qui n'était plus couverte par les nuages- ainsi qu'aux Chevaliers d'Athéna, sa beauté froide et sauvage. Eclairée par les rayons lunaires, sa peau blafarde mise en valeur par une longue chevelure blanche tachée de sang tout comme son visage aux traits acérées et masculins, virils par excellence.

Le sang tachant son cou et ses lèvres. Les canines dépassant de la bouche. Elles aussi écarlates. La rage vibrante faisait trembler les dunes de sable. Dante, dont les yeux reprirent leur couleur ciel parla d'une voix rauque et caverneuse.

- Dis-lui qu'il paiera la mort de Gabriel au centuple… Enfin, bon voyage en Enfer !

Puis il trancha la tête de cet autre chevalier à l'armure des ténèbres vampiriques. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux devant les vagues. Hurlant à la lune, les larmes de sang roulèrent sur ses joues émaciées tandis que ses crocs refaisaient surface. Ses griffes labourant son armure. Se courbant de douleur, il poussa un nouveau cri inhumain rempli de désespoir. La perte de Gabriel menaçait de le rendre fou. Pourtant, il avait juré… Se levant péniblement sous les regards peinés des Chevaliers, il se traina jusqu'au corps de son bien-aimé. Avec une douceur peu commune, il souleva sa tête et la tourna délicatement sur le côté comme s'il avait peur de lui briser le cou. Caressant de son index la carotide si douce, les larmes tombèrent sur la peau froide du jeune homme dont les lèvres rosées l'attiraient toujours. Amoureusement, il embrassa ces dernières avant de laisser ses lèvres dériver sur la gorge. Inspirant l'odeur fleurie, il promena sa langue le long de la carotide qu'il perça doucement. S'abreuvant de ce sang tant chéri… Jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

- Vu ce qu'on arrive à voir c'est ce qui s'appelle boire le Calice jusqu'à la Lie… Murmura Milo dont les larmes coulaient comme pour ses compagnons san qu'ils ne puissent l'empêcher.

Dante se redressa finalement. Ses larmes coulaient toujours alors que de ses ongles redevenus griffes, il se trancha la gorge sous les cris étouffés des Saints. Mais sa tête ne tomba pas. Des filaments de sang se lièrent et se fondirent les uns dans les autres, la peau cicatrisa d'elle-même ensuite.

- Tu as tout prévu, hein Gabriel ? Tu m'empêche de mourir. Ton sang, mon sang me forcera à vivre l'éternité sans ta présence… Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comme tu peux être si cruel…

Et il s'effondra. Epuisé par sa douleur. Shion et Mû se précipitèrent vers les corps rapidement suivi des jumeaux. Aphrodite leva ses prunelles azur vers la lune. Comme affectée par la tragédie qui venait de se jouer, l'astre se teintait de rouge.

A Suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Coin persos <strong>

_Gros blanc..._

Moi : Euh... Les mecs, on est pas au rayon des surgelés ! C'est morbide cette ambiance !

Dante : Vu ta personnalité, évidemment que c'est morbide.

Moi : Méchant !

Kanon : Non mais et nous alors ?! On fait que dalle dans ton chapitre là !

Milo : *_goutte derrière le crâne_* Et moi, je passe pour l'abrutis de service avec ses vannes pourries qui n'ont rien a foutre là-dedans...

Moi : Désolé mais je trouve que tu es vraiment le genre à dire des conneries au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins xD

Kanon : *_se marre_* Là elle marque un point !

Milo : *_boude dans son coin_*...

Tous les autres chevaliers : ... -_-"

Moi : *_ricane en haussant les épaules_* Bon, on en a perdu un, les amis xD Laissez des reviews, je compte sur vos avis !

* * *

><p><strong>La Minute de la Commentatrice !<strong>

Coucou, c'est moi, Namara ! Je suis la commentatrice officielle de cette fiction ! *_ricanements démoniaques_* J'ai beau être une novice, je suis aussi sadique que notre chère auteure Tsuki alors méfiez-vous de ce que vous allez lire dans ce qui suit !

Une violente secousse **_[Et on s'envole vers d'autres … plages]_** fit accourir la chevalerie de la déesse Athéna sur la plage du Sanctuaire. Tous se figèrent à la vue de ce qui s'y passait. Trois chevaliers qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus **_[Surpriiiise]_** auparavant que ce soit de leur côté, celui de Poséidon ou même d'Hadès s'affrontaient à deux contre un **_[Oh les lâches!]_**. Ou plutôt, seuls les deux en armure s'affrontaient violemment, le troisième, plus jeune se tenait un peu en retrait de celui possédant un casque en forme de chauve-souris. Et semblait inquiet pour ce dernier qui lui jeta un regard rassurant. Erreur. Grave erreur. **_[Ben en même temps c'est pas qu'il est en plein combat mais si quoi donc c'est logique enfin bon comme tu veux hein!]_**

- Alors aurais-tu peur pour ton petit Calice pour me quitter ainsi des yeux, Dante ?**_ [Nan c'est juste que lui au moins il est plus mignon et que j'ai eu une soudaine envie très peu réalisable en ce moment même, ah et y'a aussi que ta tête me revient pas...]_**

Le dit Dante sursauta en voyant son ennemi passé à côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ni ne puisse réagir. Le plus jeune vit l'attaque venir et s'interposa. Dante se retourna à temps. A temps pour recevoir le corps ensanglanté de son Calice entre ses bras. **_[Top chrono, premier mort a à peine 10 lignes du début, je sens que cette fic va être une hécatombe totale ! ^^]_** Horrifié, il ne put rien faire d'autre que tomber à genou, le plus jeune tremblant dont la poitrine venait d'être transpercée par la main droite de son ennemi, entre ses bras. Son cœur était en miette au sens propre comme au figuré. **_[Ça vous dis, on se fait un puzzle?] _**Son adversaire éclata d'un rire goguenard **_[__Ça par contre c'est flippant!]_** en voyant le visage habituellement impassible de l'autre homme, maintenant figé dans l'effroi. Dante n'entendait rien, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de son jeune amour perdant tout son fluide vital sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher **_[l'emmener à l'hôpital peut-être?]_**. Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur le visage terrifié de son vampire, un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres couvertes de sang et de gerçures. **_[En même temps s'il avait eu un sourire heureux ça aurait pu poser problème pour le reste de l'histoire mais bon je ne vais rien dire…]_** Sa respiration était irrégulière et ses forces l'abandonnaient. L'être de la nuit sentait sa température corporelle chuter de manière vertigineuse. Il cracha une grande quantité de sang en levant péniblement sa main fine vers le visage qu'il aimait tant.

- Ne sois pas triste, efface moi cette expression de ton visage, Dante… **_[Ce n'est pas que tu es en train de crever sous ses yeux mais si donc c'est logique mais bon en même temps vu que Tsuki est dérangée par nature, à quoi d'autres je pouvais m'attendre aussi!]_**

- Ne parle pas, Gabriel…

Le dit Gabriel cligna des yeux, ces derniers devenaient plus ternes de secondes en secondes. Mais son sourire aimant ne disparaissait pas malgré ses toux de plus en plus violentes et rapprochées les unes des autres.

- Ne te fais pas… d'illusion. Il toussa de nouveau et sa tête retomba sur l'avant-bras de Dante qui était pendu à ses lèvres, n'arrivant pas à parler. Je ne m'en tirai pas cette fois mais avant de mourir, je veux que tu… **_[Suspens...]_**

- NON ! Ne me demande pas une telle chose… Je t'en supplie ! **_[Si pour vous aussi c'est pas clair, vous pouvez signer la pétition contre le manque de logique de cette œuvre!]_**

Il serra le plus jeune contre lui, un peu brusquement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse une telle demande. Ce serait bien trop cruel… Surtout qu'il serait forcé d'obéir. La volonté des Calices étant absolue… **_[Dis pas ça comme si c'était une excuse… t'en as quand même un peu envie ! De quoi, ça je ne sais pas mais on s'en fout !]_**

- Pardon… Je t'aime, Dante.

La main douce se glaça et retomba dans le sale poisseux de sang. Ce sang si envoûtant et puissant. Gabriel ne bougeait plus et son cœur comme son pouls **_[Il a un poux ? Vite apportez du shampoing ! … ok je vais me pendre !]_** avait tout simplement cessé d'exister. Le lien se déchira de manière si violente qu'un hurlement déchirant et non-humain ébranla la nuit alors que l'autre chevalier ricanait en ouvrant ses bras arachnéens. Il cracha de manière hystérique.

- Il est mort ! Amusant comme il est simple de faire disparaître ce qui est cher aux autres… Même un Calice n'est pas assez puissant contre un Chevalier Vampire ? Qui l'eut cru ! Gabriel Van Helsing **_[Ha ha, vous vous y attendiez pas et ben moi non plus.]_** ! Pas très résistant au vu de son père, franchement…

- URUSAI !

- Oh mais c'est que j'ai touché la corde sensible, n'est-ce pas Dante ? Tu étais amoureux de ce dernier avant de tomber sous le charme de son fils, non ? Aurais-tu fait un transfert ? **_[Un transfert de données ? C'est possible ça ?]_**

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enchaîner, Dante le plaqua violemment au sol. Un cratère s'était formé au niveau de la tête de l'autre et s'il avait été humain, il serait mort sur le coup **_[Mais il ne l'est pas, quel dommage ! ^^ ]_**. La puissance qu'il mettait dans ses coups fit pâlir la plupart des chevaliers d'or présents **_[On a faillit les oublier ceux-là]_**. L'aura de Dante frôlait le zéro absolu à l'image de celle de Camus bien qu'elle se rapproche de celle d'Hadès au niveau de l'envie de meurtre et de sang. Son casque ne couvrait plus sa tête et sa longue chevelure tombait sur son visage aux traits plus animal qu'autre chose. Ses ongles, devenus griffes s'étaient plantés dans la chair de son ennemi qui ne tressaillit que très légèrement. Ses crocs plongèrent dans la chair de son ennemi qui ne put supporter la douleur causée par le venin de Dante. Il se débattit furieusement mais rien n'y fit. Dante ne bougea pas, enfonçant davantage ses armes venimeuses. Dante retira violemment ses crocs de la chair au bout d'un long moment, arrachant par la même occasion une bonne partie de la veine principale qu'il brisa avant de la recracher. Se redressant sur les hanches du blessé dont le regard se faisait vitreux **_[Hum...aucun commentaire je vous prie]_**, Dante dévoila à la lune –qui n'était plus couverte par les nuages- ainsi qu'aux Chevaliers d'Athéna, sa beauté froide, et sauvage. Eclairée par les rayons lunaires, sa peau blafarde mise en valeur par une longue chevelure blanche tachée de sang tout comme son visage aux traits acérées et masculins, virils par excellence. **_[Et ouais, je suis trop en mode beau gosse !]_**

Le sang tachant son cou et ses lèvres. Les canines dépassant de la bouche. Elles aussi écarlates. La rage vibrante faisait trembler les dunes de sable. Dante, dont les yeux reprirent leur couleur ciel parla d'une voix rauque et caverneuse.

- Dis-lui qu'il paiera la mort de Gabriel au centuple… Enfin, bon voyage en Enfer ! **_[Mais c'est cool les Enfers !]_**

Puis il trancha la tête de cet autre chevalier à l'armure des ténèbres vampiriques. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux devant les vagues. Hurlant à la lune, les larmes de sang roulèrent sur ses joues émaciées tandis que ses crocs refaisaient surface. Ses griffes labourant son armure **_[C'est con, il va devoir s'en repayer une… bah il devrait pouvoir un prix auprès d'un certain chevalier alors tout va bien !]_**. Se courbant de douleur, il poussa un nouveau cri inhumain rempli de désespoir. La perte de Gabriel menaçait de le rendre fou. Pourtant, il avait juré… Se levant péniblement sous les regards peinés des Chevaliers, il se traîna jusqu'au corps de son bien-aimé. Avec une douceur peu commune, il souleva sa tête et la tourna délicatement sur le côté comme s'il avait peur de lui briser le cou **_[c'est pas comme s'il était déjà mort de toute manière, n'est-ce pas?]_**. Caressant de son index la carotide si douce, les larmes tombèrent sur la peau froide du jeune homme dont les lèvres rosées l'attiraient toujours. Amoureusement, il embrassa ces dernières avant de laisser ses lèvres dériver sur la gorge. Inspirant l'odeur fleurie, il promena sa langue le long de la carotide qu'il perça doucement. S'abreuvant de ce sang tant chéri… Jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! **_[Quand on a soif, on a soif, que voulez-vous?]_**

- Vu ce qu'on arrive à voir c'est ce qui s'appelle boire le Calice jusqu'à la Lie… Murmura Milo dont les larmes coulaient comme pour ses compagnons san**_s_** qu'ils ne puissent l'empêcher. **_[Et v'là la blague qui tombe à l'eau!]_**

Dante se redressa finalement. Ses larmes coulaient toujours alors que de ses ongles redevenus griffes, il se trancha la gorge sous les cris étouffés des Saints. Mais sa tête ne tomba pas. Des filaments de sang se lièrent et se fondirent les uns dans les autres, la peau cicatrisa d'elle-même ensuite. **_[C'est violent ton truc ! Ça doit méga surprendre quand même ! ]_**

- Tu as tout prévu, hein Gabriel ? Tu m'empêche de mourir. Ton sang, mon sang me forcera à vivre l'éternité sans ta présence… Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comme tu peux être si cruel… **_[Et tellement mort...]_**

Et il s'effondra. Épuisé par sa douleur. Shion et Mû se précipitèrent vers les corps rapidement suivi des jumeaux **_[Ils auraient pu se magner avant aussi mais bon c'est une équipe de bras cassés que voulez-vous !]_**. Aphrodite leva ses prunelles azur vers la lune. Comme affectée par la tragédie qui venait de se jouer, l'astre se teintait de rouge. **_[Tragique existence que voilà… nan franchement je ne dirai qu'une chose ! Chinchilla ! ^^]_**

Et voilà ! C'était la Minute de la commentatrice ! En espérant vous retrouver dans les prochaines aventures de nos Chevaliers du Zodiaque ! *_yeux de chibi tout mignon_* Reviews please !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà enfin la suite ! Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ^^ pour ce qui est des commentaires, je ne sais pas si ma Namara aura le temps de s'y remettre alors peut-être qu'une nouvelle commentatrice se manifestera alors en attendant pas de minute commentaire ! Désolée ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>II Clash of the titan !

- Caveau isolé près du Palais du Pope et de la plage –

**D**ante semblait prier, le regard perdu dans le vide. A genoux devant l'autel sur lequel reposait le corps de son Calice bien-aimé. Gabriel… Le nom d'un ange pour un ange. A grand peine, il leva son visage plus pâle que d'habitude vers son amour perdu. Se gorgeant de sa vue, une nouvelle fois. Bien que semblable en de nombreux points à son père, le jeune homme possédaient une finesse de traits presque féminine qui le rendait encore plus beau. La longue chevelure cendrée légèrement bouclée étalé autour de son visage détendu dans le sommeil éternel qui était le sien, tel un écrin couvant un diamant rare et précieux. Ses paupières, closes aux longs cils fins projetant une ombre à peine perceptible sur les douces pommettes que le vampire se retenait à grand peine d'effleurer de ses doigts froids.

Des sourcils fins et bien dessinés, un nez droit et des lèvres… Ces lèvres ! Par le sang bleu ! Il ne devait surtout pas y songer sous peine de craquer et de céder à cette tentation maudite ! Pourtant… fines, purpurines et douces dans leur couleur rosée lorsque leur propriétaire lui souriait ou se laissait embrasser par lui, son vampire. L'être de la nuit ne songea même pas au corps de rêve dissimulé dans une tunique bleu nuit offerte par les Chevaliers d'Or. Une énième fois, Dante se releva et regarda vers la sortie du caveau à laquelle il faisait dos. La nuit tombait une nouvelle fois… Cela ferait une semaine dans une heure à peine et il serait temps de respecter le rite funèbre. Il caressa le visage du défunt avec une tendresse désespérée, embrassa finalement les lèvres gelées et quitta le caveau portant Gabriel entre ses bras puissants.

La lune était là. Haute mais terne. Comme si elle pleurait la mort du jeune Calice de l'homme à la chevelure immaculée. Tous les Ors étaient présents tout comme le Pope. Sans le montrer, le vampire leur en était reconnaissant. Sans un regard pour eux, il se dirigea vers le bateau déjà à l'eau où il allongea son amour sur le lit de rose et de lys offerts par le Chevalier des Poissons. Un dernier regard rempli de douceur amoureuse, un dernier effleurement et l'homme tourna le dos au navire s'en retournant sur le sable. Ses vaguelettes léchèrent ses pieds nus alors que le Pope vient lui remettre un arc et une flèche enflammée au préalable. Il banda l'arc, ajusta la flèche dont la pointe crépitait doucement. Visant. Il décocha la flèche. Celle-ci fila dans l'air au-dessus des eaux calmes pour se ficher dans la coque du navire l'enflammant comme une torche. Ce fut le signal. Tous les autres chevaliers firent de même et treize flèches filèrent également, attisant ensuite les flammes qui redoublèrent de férocité, léchant le bois et le corps du jeune homme dont les prunelles bleues de givre ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais autrement que dans les songes de l'être nocturne.

Le silence était de mise alors que le brasier éclairait la nuit. Dante sentit ses genoux céder sous son poids. Heurtant le sable sans douceur, sa gorge nouée le faisait atrocement souffrir et la bête en lui voulait désespérément hurler la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur mais ses cordes vocales s'y refusaient. Trop affaiblies par son dernier hurlement. Sans doute ce dernier les avait-il déchirées ? Probable. Le vampire ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était en réalité. Il n'avait pas laissé Shion et Mû s'occuper plus que cela de lui. De toute manière, le sang de Gabriel le régénérait progressivement. Il ne restait qu'à attendre. Et à ça, les vampires comme les autres immortels étaient champions à ce petit « jeu » de qui sera le plus patient.

- Quelques jours plus tard, arènes –

Kanon envoya Milo au tapis sous les sifflements railleurs d'Angelo qui se prit un coup de coude du poisson. Enfin, ce n'était pas très convaincant au vu du fait que le douzième gardien ricanait lui aussi sous cape. Dans ce beau chantier, les ors combattaient ou discutaient selon leur tempérament. Les plus fougueux comme Angelo et Milo s'acharnaient à combattre leurs compagnons tandis que Mû et Shaka, conversaient tranquillement dans les gradins. La bonne ambiance était au rendez-vous bien qu'une certaine inquiétude sous-jacente ne s'était pas évaporée.

Depuis la cérémonie funéraire, aucun n'avait revu le Chevalier Vampire. Ce dernier s'était isolé dans le caveau mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé s'y rendre par peur de le déranger dans son deuil. Shion, dont les connaissances les étonneraient toujours leur avait appris ce qu'il savait sur cette race particulière d'êtres que l'on pouvait qualifier de vivants. Lorsqu'il perdait un proche ou leur Calice, les vampires pouvaient être extrêmement agressifs les premiers temps surtout lorsqu'ils survivaient. Le lien entre le Calice et le Vampire était si puissant que la plupart du temps, le vampire ne survivait pas à son Calice lorsque ce dernier mourrait. Il préférait le rejoindre le plus tôt possible. Le suicide était donc très répandu et le nombre de couples de cette nature très mais alors très faible. Chacun s'inquiétait à sa manière. L'homme à la chevelure immaculée ne donnait aucun signe de vie et les Ors ne savaient pas quoi faire…

Soudain, les nuages noirs cachèrent le soleil grec et l'air ambiant se rafraichit brusquement faisant converger les regards des ors vers leur compagnon du Verseau qui haussa un sourcil démontrant que rien n'était de son fait dans ce qu'il se tramait. Car oui, il se tramait quelque chose et ce n'était pas bon.

- C'est donc là que le gamin s'est réfugier ? Railla une voix grinçante et moqueuse.

- Les Chevaliers d'Athéna… Des bébés à peine sortis de leurs langes comparés à nous… Renchérit une autre voix plus rauque et indéniablement masculine.

Vexé, Milo comme Angelo et Kanon lâcha un grognement qui ne fit que faire ricaner les deux silhouettes en armure de Chevalier Vampire qui se dévoilèrent à leurs yeux hagards. L'un des deux dont le visage était caché par un masque de joker souriant comme un dément s'avança au centre de l'arène et sembla détailler les hommes qui les entouraient, lui et son comparse. Le second dont le visage couvert d'une longue cicatrice le traversant sourirait comme un dément devant l'étrange examen que son partenaire faisait des mortels aux armures dorées.

- Où est Dante, les gosses ? Interrogea l'homme au masque de Joker.

Aucun chevalier ne prit la peine de lui répondre, le faisant grimacer sous son masque. Ils étaient têtus et loyaux et ils le faisaient savoir.

- Laisse tomber, Jongleur… Ils ne diront rien. Bien trop fiers pour ça.

- On passe à la manière forte, Balafré ?

Le dit Balafré haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire fou, donnant une réponse on ne peut plus claire à son acolyte. Le fameux acolyte en question se dirigea vers Mû, qui semblait le plus inoffensif de tous mais il ne put lui faire le moindre mal car brusquement, il fut plus dans la possibilité de bouger ses jambes. Tout comme Balafré qui posa son regard sur ses jambes pour les découvrir prises dans une épaisse couche de glace. L'atmosphère s'était encore refroidie et les Ors durent faire brûler leur cosmos pour ne pas en ressentir les conséquences.

La glace avançait, glissante sur les dalles de pierres tel un serpent. Une aura menaçante se fit sentir par tous qui portèrent leurs regards vers le haut des gradins. Celui dont il était question plus tôt était là. Magnifique et dangereux. Sans son armure, vêtu simplement. Un jean noir soulignant ses jambes fuselées et puissantes, ceignant ses hanches plus fines que celles d'un humain. Son torse pâle et musclé sans l'être à outrance était mis agréablement en valeur par une chemise carmine à agrafes qui restaient ouvertes sur sa gorge et le haut de son torse. Sa longue chevelure blanche ondulait sous l'air froid qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. Ses yeux argents irisés de bleu étaient si acérés que s'ils avaient ou lancer des poignards dans l'instant, les deux importuns seraient déjà morts. C'était de ses pieds dans des bottes lassées que la glace partait alors qu'il se contentait de la diriger de son poignet uniquement.

- _Impressionnant…_ Fut le seul mot qui vient à l'esprit des Ors lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ce détail.

- Tient, tient, tient ! Le gamin s'était donc caché dans les jupes de la déesse de la guerre ? Ricana Jongleur en pointant celui qu'il qualifiait de gamin de son index griffu.

- Le gamin t'enverrait bien faire ta révérence à Hadès, Jongleur sale bouffon d'Imperium ! Cracha le dit gamin avec tout le venin qui lui écorchait la langue mais sur un ton si calme qu'il en était effrayant.

Les Saints d'Athéna suivaient la conversation qui venait de s'engager avec une vive curiosité bien que certains s'en cachaient évidemment. Ainsi Dante connaissait ces hommes ? Oui mais au vu de ses mots, ils n'étaient nullement en bons termes. La remarque du jeune homme fit rire les deux hommes de plus belle. Dante, lui resta impassible devant leur réaction. Il s'y attendait. Personne ne le prenait réellement au sérieux malgré son ascendance. Pourtant il _lui _ressemblait, non ?

- Que faites-vous ici, sales chiens ?

Le ton aigre du Chevalier Vampire fit ricaner les deux autres. Ce fut pourtant Balafré qui prit la parole cette fois-ci.

- Nous sommes venus vous ramenez toi et ton cher amour auprès de _ton père_.

Dante lâcha un grognement. Il se remettait encore sur son chemin ! Son père ! Vous parlez d'un père qui vous ignore au profit de la compagnie de ses amants dont il se sert pour endiguer la douleur causée par la perte de son Calice qui lui avait donné le jour. Sa mère.

- Oh mais cela ne sera pas possible en fait… Jongleur sourit avant de poursuivre sur un ton accablé de reproches, ton Calice est mort.

Dante leva la tête et un rire froid quitta sa gorge faisant tressauter ses larges épaules. Ce rire n'était pas naturel et fit froid dans le dos aux saints qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la tragédie qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. Le guerrier à la chevelure blanche se reprit et ses crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres alors que ses prunelles s'étaient parées d'une couleur rouge profonde. La faim mêlée à la haine y brillait alors que Dante rétorqua au reproche à peine déguisé.

- Si votre copain Bal ne s'était pas emmêlé, Gabriel serait toujours vivant ! C'est lui qui l'a tué alors… Il disparut et réapparut derrière Jongleur l'attrapant par le cou, écorchant sa peau de ses ongles poussant encore à peine. Je me suis débarrassé de lui. Un déchirement de vêtement se fit entendre alors que Dante s'écartait de Jongleur sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer de ses griffes. L'esquive n'avait pas été difficile pour lui. Après tout le combat coulait dans ses veines. Mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de se salir les mains avec des vampires de bas étage… Il se tailla la paume et laissa son sang couler sur le sol où un pentacle s'était dessiné sous ses pieds. Les caractères en langue ancienne se mirent à luire fortement d'une lumière de givre.

- Entends mon appel du tréfonds des abîmes de l'Enfer où tu es né dans le sang. Viens à moi, search and destroy… Dévore ce qui m'insupporte et m'importune, ce que mes yeux regardent avec dégoût, détruis-le.

Le murmure tranchant comme une lame s'éleva dans le vent glacial alors qu'un grondement de mauvais augure s'arrachait aux entrailles de la terre. Emergeant d'une brume sanguinolente, un loup bien plus imposant que la normale vient entouré son maitre de sa présence, son pelage noir et ses prunelles écarlates faisaient encore plus froid dans le dos que sa taille imposante. Dante jeta un bref regard à son familier et lui donna l'ordre que la bête semblait attendre ardemment.

- Tue-les et qu'il n'en reste rien…

La bête poussa un grognement sonnant comme un ricanement suffisant. Elle n'attendit rien de plus et sauta sur les « repas » que son maitre lui proposait. Ces derniers n'eurent le temps de rien voir venir. Jongleur se fit arracher un bras en quelques secondes à peine et Balafré perdit carrément sa tête… Dante leur tourna le dos. Leur mort l'indifférait totalement. Et elle était méritée. Oser s'en prendre à ceux qui l'avaient accueilli… En plus de venir ici sur ses ordres à lui… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans ménagement, un mince filet écarlate roula sur son menton. Ne prenant pas la peine de l'essuyer, il ne fit nullement attention aux hurlements des deux vampires qui passaient sous les crocs de son familier et entreprit de faire disparaitre la glace qui empêchait les Ors de bouger convenablement. Une fois cela fait, les hurlements ne se faisaient déjà plus entendre. Le silence était de retour. Il ne restait plus rien des deux intrus et le loup vient quémander de l'affection à son maitre, touchant la main de ce dernier de son museau ensanglanté. Le sang ne sembla nullement gêner Dante qui passa sa main dans le pelage de son animal.

- Eh bien ! Y en avait un qui avait les crocs, dis donc ! Ouille ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kanon ?!

Ça c'était Milo que le cadet des Gémeaux venait de rembarrer à sa manière pour sa blague ou tentative vaseuse de lancer la conversation afin que le silence pensant qui s'était installé disparaisse. Le dit Kanon le fusilla du regard.

- C'était nul comme blague, abruti !

- Tu n'en as jamais fait de mieux, je te signale, Dragon !

- Ex-Dragon, arachnide de mes deux ! Rétorqua le Gémeau en tirant la langue au 8ème Gardien sous les yeux désemparés de son aîné et des autres.

Nos deux gamins reprirent leurs piques et finalement les autres ors n'y firent plus attention, reportant cette dernière sur le Chevalier Vampire qui câlinait son familier. Ils étaient de plus en plus perplexes. Ce Dante ne semblait pas être un simple vampire. Non, il était bien trop puissant pour ça. De plus, il était clair que son ascendance n'était pas si ordinaire que ça. Que deux autres membres de sa race se soient expressément déplacés pour venir le chercher n'était ni normal ni seulement anodin. De nombreuses questions brûlaient les lèvres des Saints d'Athéna mais aucun n'osa les poser. L'homme à la chevelure blanche ne désirait apparemment pas discuter de ce genre de chose. Une aura mélancolique se dégageait de lui alors qu'il prodiguait des caresses à son loup, ne le lâchant pas de ses prunelles argentées irisées de bleu.

- Au lieu de vous torturez l'esprit, posez vos questions, Chevaliers. Je suis peut-être un vampire mais je ne mords pas ceux qui me viennent en aide. Déclara Dante, surprenant tout le monde au point que Milo et Kanon s'arrêtèrent brutalement de se chamailler comme des enfants en bas âge.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Dante porta ses yeux sur le Chevalier des Poissons qui venait de parler le premier, posant la question que tous attendaient. Dante sourit de manière fantomatique, les mâchoires allaient tomber.

- Mon nom complet est Dante Dracul, fils unique du Roi Vampire Vladimir Dracul ou connu sous le nom de Dracula ainsi que de son épouse et Calice, Aubépine De La Rose.

Les mâchoires tombèrent presque sur le sol pavé, effectivement cela n'avait pas loupé.

A Suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>Coin persos<strong>

Dante : *_vient de lire le chapitre_* C'est moi où tu aimes choquer les gens ?

Moi : *_ricane comme une sadique_* OUAIS !

Dante : Ca m'étonne pas...

Milo : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui sort des trucs à la con ?!

Kanon : Parce que c'est tout à fait ton genre, l'arachnide xD

Milo : *_tire la langue à Kanon*_ ...

Moi : Bon les gamins, on se calme ok ? *_sourire diabolique_* Sinon, je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas !

Milo et Kanon : *_flippent comme des malades_* Euh... Non c'est bon !

Dante : Pendant qu'elle s'amuse à tous les faire flipper, laissez des reviews s'il vous plait.

* * *

><p><strong>Coin review<strong>

Katsumi19 : Merci pour ta review ! Et je suis bien cintente que mon histoire te plaise autant ^^ Pour ce qui est du couple Seiya/Hadès, je pense que je vais le mettre en avant car j'avoue que je le trouve très mignon ! Dante aura un rôle très importante dans cette histoire et pour ce qui est de son nouveau Calice, il fait parti des ors mais je n'en dirai pas plus ! *ricane* Pour ce fameux Bal qui a affronté Dante dans le premier chapitre, oui il est bien mort et il ne ressuscitera pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète xD Et Athéna ne sera que très peu présente dans cette fanfic car moi non plus, je ne la supporte pas ! En tout cas, je souhaite te revoir dans la suite et que j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus et à la prochaine ma belle ! YAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAA !


End file.
